monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoalords
The Zoalords '''are the ruling council of Cronos in the ''Bioboosted Armour Guyver ''series. They are Zoanoids of the highest level, possessing power over all lesser Zoanoids within the organisation. In the grand scheme of the '''Creators, '''Zoanoids were to be the lowly soldiers in the Creators' ancient war with Zoalords functioning as generals and intermediaries. Over the 400+ years of Cronos' existence, Archanfel has sought out eleven worthy subjects from around the Earth to join him in leading Cronos and mankind. By the late twentieth century, he had successfully recruited his full council, enhancing them with incredible powers similar to his own. The Zoalords each possess unique abilities, but all of them possess full telepathic control over lesser Zoanoids. Although Archanfel wished for a united council to manage the affairs of Cronos, the Zoalords have become divided since X-Day and some now work toward an agenda separate from Cronos. The Zoalord Council *Archanfel '- The first Zoalord, given life by the Creators themselves. He is the founder and ruler of Cronos and, despite his youthful appearance, is one of the oldest living creatures on Earth. He spends much of his time in isolation and requires near constant rejuvenation to sustain his life. *'Hamilcar Barcas '- The first human to be selected by Archanfel as a Zoalord, Dr. Barcas is the co-founder of Cronos and the greatest scientific mind on the planet. He is responsible for Cronos' day-to-day management and for creating most of the organisation's most effective Zoanoid models. *'Sin Rubeo Amniculus '- Third-in-command of Cronos and is responsible for calling the Zoalord Council together in times of crisis. He was recruited into Cronos by Dr. Barcas 370 years prior to the main events of the ''Guyver series. *'Waferdanos '- The fourth Zoalord is actually older than Archanfel, bred by the Creators supposedly before they perfected the development of the Zoanoids. Unlike the other Zoalords, Waferdanos is not an optimized human. In fact, he was never human at all. *'Friedrich von Purgstall - '''Among the Zoalords, Purgstall is something of a pacifist and dislikes violence. He seems to genuinely care for the human citizens under his charge, unlike the other Zoalords. *'Cabraal Khan' - A diminuitive old man who nonetheless commands immense power. His battle form is perhaps the largest of all the Zoalords. *'Jabir Ibn Hayyan '- Also known as the "Father of Chemistry". His powers and battle form are as yet unknown. *'Luggnagg de Krumeggnic' - His battle form and powers are unknown. He, along with Jabir and Cabraal, form a rogue faction against both Cronos and the Guyvers. *'Li Yentsui '- One of the physically younger Zoalords, of Chinese descent. He possesses the ability to create dimensional "windows" to travel vast distances in an instant. *'Edward Caerleon '- A Zoalord of British descent. He would one day suffer a crushing defeat at the hands of Apollon. *'Tuatha De Galenos '- Little is known of this Zoalord and his only known appearance was during the destruction of Relic's Point along with the other Zoalords. *'Richard Guyot '- A Zoalord capable of controlling the forces of gravity. Guyot was responsible for managing Cronos Japan following the failure of Genzo Makishima to recover the Guyver units. He is no longer affiliated with Cronos and was assumed dead following the destruction of Relic's Point. However, he is still alive and sustains his power using a fake zoacrystal. *'Imakarum Mirabilis '''- Formerly known as Masaki Murakami and a former ally of the Guyvers. After Richard Guyot's apparent death, Archanfel took Guyot's zoacrystal and used it to revive the recently deceased Murakami, turning him into his puppet and using him to fill Guyot's seat on the council. Category:Groups Category:Humanoids Category:Guyver Category:Animated Monsters Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Zoanoids Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Zoalords Category:Psychic Creatures